Phone Sex
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Andai malam itu Armin tidak mengangkat handphone-nya. Tidak—andai dia tidak meminjamkan buku PR-nya pada Eren. Sial! Sial! SIAL! -RivAru- [Armin CS05 Challenge] /WARNING: YAOI/


**Attack On Titan **© Isayama Hajime

**Warning**: Judul menceritakan semuanya, rating mengatakan seluruhnya, pairing bukanlah segalanya #HEH

**Desperado Note**: ADUH, AWALNYA RETING K+, TAPI KENAPA JADI RETING EM? #nyilet

Yang ngga suka hal-hal eksplisit, monggo teken tombol bek sebelum terlambat U_U

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

"Armin, minjem buku PR dong!"

Baru saja Armin hendak mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku, Eren sudah langsung mengusiknya. _Duh_.

Disambut wajah cemberut, Eren mencoba lagi, "Oh Ayolah Armin, kau kan murid paling pintar satu sekolah."

Apaan?

Jurus gombal, ciattt!, "Katanya kalau sering menolong orang lain bakalan enteng jodoh dan persalinan lancar. Hidup kan cuma sekali, makanya harus dimanfaatkan sepuas-puasnya."

Ini lebih apaan lagi? Nyambung darimananya coba?

"Eren, lain kali buatlah PR sendiri." sewot Armin sambil terpaksa mengeluarkan sebuah pustaka cukup tebal dari dalam tas. Menurutnya menghadapi Eren yang kelewat OOT itu lebih melelahkan daripada belajar integral semalaman.

"Aku bukan nyontek kok, cuman nyocokin jawabannya aja."

"Lalu kenapa isi bukumu masih kosong?"

"Soalnya jawabannya masih di otak, belum ketuang."

_Krik_.

Seulas senyum titan terkembang saat mendengar alasan sahabatnya yang pinter banget.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Armin menyerahkan buku bersampul biru itu akhirnya ke tangan Eren, "Kembalikan ke mejaku lagi ya kalau sudah selesai." pungkasnya.

Bukannya pelit, tapi jam pertama selalu diisi oleh pelajaran wali kelas terlebih dahulu. Mengingat Petra Rall—wali kelas tetap mereka harus cuti karena masalah keluarga, dengan tiba-tiba salah satu guru _killer_ bernama Rivaille didakwah mengisi kekosongan posisi tersebut.

Walau baru menjabat dua minggu sebagai wali kelas, efek kesadisan Rivaille rupanya sangat luar biasa. Bisa dibayangkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang dulu langganan terlambat sekarang mendadak disiplin. Soalnya telat sedikit saja, koridor dan ember berisi air sudah menunggu untuk mereka angkat selama satu jam pelajaran penuh. Untuk murid yang ketahuan menyontek, berkelahi atau pelanggaran lain, hukumannya bisa lebih berat dan tak terduga.

Dengan alasan ganteng; karena dia juara kelas, selama itu pula Armin harus pasrah buku PR-nya dicontek sana sini sebelum bel masuk berbunyi—karena tekanan batin di kelas mereka semakin menghimpit layaknya harga sembako terkini.

"Woi, woiii… si chibi datanggg! Siaga satuuu!" desis Connie memperingati sekitarnya dengan kentongan yang sengaja disembunyikan di bawah mejanya.

Lalu suasana kelas—

_Ehem_, bayangkan saja begini. Kalian sedang membaca komik empat panel.

Panel pertama diisi gambar kelas dengan suasananya hiruk pikuk. Panel kedua muncul gambar pintu kelas yang digeser dengan ganas, tidak lupa garis aksi dan huruf tebal sebagai _sound effect_ terlihat mengintimidasi. Panel ketiga, entah bagaimana caranya, semua makhluk di panel pertama sudah duduk manis sambil melipat tangan di atas meja. Dan panel terakhir kosong.

Bersih. Putih. Kinclong.

Memberi nama panggilan imut untuk seorang guru _killer_ bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Tidak ada yang membantah saat Sasha mengusulkan _'chibi'_ sebagai nama julukan untuk wali kelas baru tercinta. Padahal kalau mendengar rekor kekejaman Rivaille, dia lebih pantas dipanggil Freddy atau Jason dari sebuah film Hollywood _crossover_ terkenal. Bedanya Freddy dan Jason tetap eksis kalau duduk.

Fokus masalah; Rivaille tidak ada di kolom keempat karena panelnya ketinggian.

Lebih fokus; Rivaille itu **PENDEK**!

_Caps, bold, underline_. HOREEE!

Di sela-sela hinaan batin seluruh murid terhadap sang wali kelas, hanya Armin yang tampak gusar. Masalahnya sang wali kelas saat ini sudah beredar tapi buku PR miliknya belum kembali hadir di atas mejanya dan itu berarti buruk.

"Buku siapa ini?"

Mampus!

Dilihat darimanapun buku bersampul biru yang sedang dipegang Rivaille jelas-jelas punya Armin. Herannya, kenapa benda tak berdosa yang seharusnya ada di tangan Eren bisa berada di meja Bertholdt. Untuk sebuah kelas yang di susun berdasarkan urutan tinggi badan, jarak antara tempat duduk Armin dan tempat duduk Bertholt ibarat Sabang sampai Merauke. Pojok ke pojok. Jauuuh.

Safir sewarna langit cerah menukik gugup ke arah sahabatnya yang sudah menangkupkan tangan dan menghempas dahinya berkali-kali ke meja sebagai pengganti maaf. Armin langsung paham.

Eren—si bodoh itu lagi-lagi mengedarkan buku PR-nya ke teman-teman satu kelas tanpa ijin.

Tangan Armin perlahan teracung gemetar, "I-itu… buku saya, pak."

Mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa mengaku saja. Lagipula namanya terpampang jelas di sampul depan, kalau sampai bohong rasanya keterlaluan juga.

"Armin Arlert, apa maksudmu memberi jawaban ke teman-temanmu. Mau sok hebat?"

Kuburan langsung kalah sepi.

Kalau ada yang nekat bersuara itu pasti capung nyasar.

Bahkan Jean yang terkenal begundal pun mengunci mulutnya rapat. Tampaknya pemuda bersurai coklat susu itu juga masih trauma karena efek lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari sang wali kelas beberapa hari lalu masih membekas kece di dahinya.

Walau keringat dingin mengucur deras bak shower bocor di sekujur kulitnya, Armin berusaha tegar.

Do'i nyante kok.

Nyante.

"Buku PR ini kutahan dan kau akan kuhukum. Besok, menghadap ke ruanganku!"

Terima kasih Eren, kau sahabat terbaik.

* * *

**PHONE SEX**

—one right way to make love despite the distance—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Eren**「Hah? Apaan tuh? Nama minuman ya?」

**Jean**「Bahasa kerennya 'telpon esek-esek' bukan sih?」

**Reiner**「Kalo pulsa banyak, kapan-kapan coba, ah…」

**Connie**「Maksud Eren milk shake deh pasti…」

.

**Armin** 「…Memang apa sih enaknya phone sex?」

.

.

* * *

Lelah, ya Ampun.

Alasan yang cukup bagi Armin untuk melempar tas dan sepatunya sembarangan—tepat setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil miliknya. Masa bodoh juga soal ganti baju, yang penting sekarang dia bisa bermesraan dengan kasur empuknya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya nanti malam.

Setelah hari yang begitu sial karena urusan buku PR yang disita, dia masih harus piket plus terlambat mengejar bus sehingga terpaksa pulang berjalan kaki. Untunglah Bertholdt yang melihat itu berbaik hati mengantarnya dengan sepeda motor.

Yah—sekalian minta maaf atas kejadian pagi di kelas.

Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang tenaganya sudah sekarat, gagal '_Go, Ion!_' semacam iklan air mineral beroksigen.

Zzz—Armin tidur seperti orang mati.

.

.

_Kring…_

_Kring…_

_Kring…_

Eren selalu meledek kalau nada panggil hape sahabatnya terlalu konservatif. Anak-anak muda seharusnya memakai nada dering yang lebih _up to date_ supaya tetap terlihat gaul. Tapi buat apa gaul juga kalo rangkingnya jeblok terus.

—JLEB.

Sejak itu eren memilih untuk memakai nada dering yang sama dengan Armin. Siapa tau dia bisa ketularan cerdas.

.

.

_Kring…_

Demi titan taman lawang, Armin masih merasa seluruh persendiannya ngilu karena dipaksa bangun. Tangannya beringsut untuk meraih benda berisik di sekitar bantal yang belum menyerah memekakkan telinga. Sebagai salah satu korban film Mr. Bean, dia ingin sekali mengambil ponsel tersebut lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam gelas minuman yang masih berisi air.

"Nmm.. Halo…"

"_Halo."_

Terus hening.

Armin menggosok matanya sambil mengernyitkan alis. Apa maksudnya ini? Penelpon iseng?

"Halo, ini siapa ya?"

"_Kenapa masih tanya. Apa kau memang sudah siap bermain?"_

Ha?

Armin spontan terduduk panik. Hal terburuk—jangan-jangan dia punya janji dengan seseorang tapi terlupakan tanpa sadar. Energinya cukup terkuras hari ini, sehingga lupa mengecek agenda hariannya. Kalau benar, Arlert muda itu akan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, ini siapa? Main apa ya?"

"_Kau akan melakukan phone sex denganku."_

ANJIR.

Coba—coba diulang. Siapa tahu dia salah dengar. Apa katanya tadi?

_Phone sex_?

Bukan hanya karena suara di seberang sana diyakini berjenis kelamin sama, sang penelpon misterius itu bahkan mengajaknya untuk berbuat asusila dengan perantara media elektronik. Armin merasa dunianya yang sebelumnya polos unyu penuh latar belakang bunga-bunga langsung rusak.

"Heh—kamu, siapapun di sana. Kalau ini bercanda, sama sekali tidak lucu!" walau kata-katanya terkesan galak, Armin masih mencoba kalem.

"_Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Jadi cepatlah!"_

Muka Armin spontan horror saat terdengar suara seperti retsleting yang dibuka dengan jelas di seberang sana. Jari-jarinya kaku. Serius. Sampai dia lupa kalau telepon genggamnya punya tombol bernama _off_.

"A-Apanya yang cepat? Aku harus apa?"

"_Buka baju dan celanamu lalu mainkan jarimu. Kau harus membuatku terangsang._"

ANJIR—pake kuadrat.

Detik itu juga Armin ingin sekali loncat dari lantai lima apartemennya. Untunglah dia ingat orang tuanya masih punya cita-cita melihatnya dililit toga lambang kedokteran lalu diarak kelilling kampus. Kurang tau juga alasannya kenapa harus diarak.

"M-main gimana nih…?"

Kalau main jari di atas joystik sih dia sudah cukup jago, apalagi kalau Eren dan Jean datang untuk merecoki apartemennya setiap akhir minggu. Jari-jarinya sudah terasah untuk menciptakan kombo pukulan kiri-bawah-kanan plus tombol bulat—dan tendangan kiri-kanan-bawah plus tombol silang. Yang dia belum jago kalo manggil karakter lain buat _back up_ doang, soalnya tombol yang disiksa harus banyak.

"_Kau sedang memakai baju apa?_" yang di seberang kembali berkicau.

"Err…kemeja sekolah?"

—Betapa Armin ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri yang terlalu polos dan jujur.

"_Lepaskan kancingnya satu per satu. Laporkan semua kegiatanmu_."

"Tidak usah disuruh aku memang harus melepasnya!"

Armin tidak sudi diperintah-perintah orang tidak dikenal. Walau sambil menggerutu, dia berupaya membuka celana dan seluruh kancing bajunya. Yang pasti dia juga tidak mungkin tidur dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jangan membuatku harus bertanya terus!_"

—Kepo banget sih!

"Aku sedang membuka celanaku, kalau kau perlu tahu. Dan apa kau harus tahu saat aku membuka celana dalamku juga?" tantang Armin kesal.

"_Tentu saja, pasti menyenangkan bisa menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Aku jamin kau akan memohon lebih karena ketagihan_."

FUAK—

Kalimat nakal itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan ganti baju Armin di tengah jalan. Mata birunya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Mukanya semakin panas saat telinganya menerima kalimat yang semakin kotor dan erotis.

"_Kau sudah selesai?_" desah panjang di seberang, "_Sekarang jilat jari-jarimu. Anggap itu penis milikku._"

Armin bengek di tempat.

Dia tahu kalau teman-teman sekelasnya memang frontal kalau bicara tentang seks, tapi tidak sampai sevulgar dan sefrontal ini. Apa ini karma karena saat istirahat siang tadi dia menurut saja saat Reiner, Connie, Jean dan Eren mengajaknya membahas soal _phone sex_?

"T-tidak mau!"

"_Lakukan saja kalau tidak mau prosesnya menyakitkan_."

Armin kicep sebelum terintimidasi oleh instruksi yang diberikan. Dia menjilat sedikit jari tengahnya sebelum berujar spontan, "Asin—!"

"_Tentu saja asin, bodoh. Jilat saja sampai rasa itu habis. Pastikan aku bisa mendengarnya juga._"

Mengapa—Oh, mengapa Armin begitu ketakutan dan menelan semua instruksi bulat-bulat. Rasanya nada perintah tajam itu tidak asing tapi otaknya sedang kacau balau, bukan saat yang tepat untuk dipaksa berpikir.

—Slurp. Slurp_._

Lama-lama rasanya sih enak juga.

"_Keraskan suaramu."_

Mau sekeras apa lagi? Dia sedang berada di apartemen, bukan di hutan.

"Ngg… hnn…"

"_Ahh, ya—seperti itu…_"

_Well_, kebetulan Armin belum makan malam, sih. Tapi belum mandi juga.

Jorok dong?

Entah kenapa makin lama Armin semakin menikmati kegiatannya. Si pirang itu sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh jari kanannya, belum termasuk ibu jari. Entah sejak kapan Armin berhasil terseret dalam permainan yang semakin lama semakin panas.

Kesadarannya kembali saat dia mendengar desahan yang aneh juga terdengar dari seberang, "K-kamu ngapain?"

"_Ejakulasi. Aku membayangkan kau sedang memberiku blow job."_

GOBLOKKKKK!—Pemuda bersurai emas itu sukses menjerit dalam hati. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding seketika. Tidak hanya secara konotatif, tapi juga denotatif karena yang saat ini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah dengan kancing terlepas seluruhnya. Celana panjang serta dalamannya sudah tergolek manis di tepi tempat tidur.

Produser film GAV pasti langsung mengontraknya dengan harga tinggi saat melihatnya dalam pemandangan yang cukup menggiurkan saat ini.

"_Ubah setting HP-mu menjadi loud speaker. Kau akan membutuhkan tanganmu yang lain_." sebuah komando lagi yang entah kenapa dituruti begitu saja oleh Armin.

"Untuk?"

"_Meremas putingmu._"

WATDEFAK!

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku menjilat jari-jariku?"

"_Kau benar-benar pemula ya? Tentu saja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam anusmu._"

Lakban! MANA LAKBAN!

Rasanya dia ingin sekali membekap makhluk mesum yang menelponnya hingga dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Kalau perlu selamanya. Sekejap Armin menjadi tokoh antagonis.

"K-kau…!"

"_Masukkan jari tengahmu perlahan. Anggap saja itu jariku._"

"T-tapi aku… aku b-belum pernah—"

"_Hei!_"

"T-tidak! Aku—"

"_Ssh… tenang, jangan panik. Aku ada di sisimu_." suara itu berbisik dengan intonasi sensual. Sekilas jantung Armin berdegup kencang hingga akhirnya dia terhanyut.

"…aku… takut…" ada getir tersirat di nada suara Armin.

"_Aku tahu. Cukup percaya padaku._"

Setelah mengalami peperangan batin beberapa saat, kaki Armin secara alami membuka sesuai kebutuhan dan perlahan jemarinya menggerayangi daerah paling pribadinya—mencari lubang yang dimaksud.

"Sudah… kutemukan…"

"_Masukkan saja."_

Sim salabim abrakadabra pin pon ban nopponkiki bibude babudebuuu!—bibir kecil Armin merapal sembarangan salah satu mantra dari komik masa kecil favoritnya.

Ada napas tertahan saat jarinya memaksa masuk sesuai perintah. Dia meringis perlahan karena rasa asing yang mengalir di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya kesakitan.

"Hnn… hh…" Armin sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar sudah mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup menggoda iman.

"_Suaramu.. nhh… seksi sekali…_"

Mengabaikan pujian itu, si pirang masih bersusah payah memasukkan seluruh jari tengahnya.

"Sudah… masuk…"

"_Gerakkan saja ujungnya sesukamu._"

"AHN~!" merupakan reaksi pertama Armin saat menggerakkan jari itu di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya aneh. Sangat aneh.

Tapi sekaligus nikmat.

Dia merasakan daerah di sekitar jarinya meremasnya erat, membuat ereksinya terbangun sehingga satu tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di area dadanya refleks mengatasi masalah baru yang menyerang. Pemilik iris senada warna laut itu kelimpungan untuk mengatasi dua kenikmatannya sekaligus.

"Ah..ah…nhh….ahh… "

"_Kalau kau sudah terbiasa, tambahkan lagi satu jarimu…"_

Kelopak mata Armin sudah menutup penuh. Wajahnya begitu panas hingga dibenamkan separuhnya ke dalam bantal untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sedang dihujani gesekan menyengat. Tanpa sadar, alir saliva mengalir bebas dari ujung mulutnya.

"—_lalu tambahkan satu lagi._"

Ini terlalu gila. jari-jarinya sendiri menolak berhenti menghujam tubuhnya sementara tangan yang lain harus berjuang memuaskan ereksinya. Armin merasa sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan meledak.

"Ahhn.. Ngg… aaahn.. k-kenapa ini…? Aku… Hnn… tidak bisa berhenti!" Armin memekik. Tubuhnya sudah lepas kontrol sepenuhnya saat dinding-dinding yang menghisap jemarinya berdenyut keras.

"_Akh… teruskan seperti itu… sial, suaramu membuatku tidak tahan…_"

"Nhh…ah..ahh…AAAAHNNN!"

Setelah melenguh panjang, Armin meluputkan cairan kental yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar_—_mengotori perut dan pangkal pahanya sementara dia hanya bisa terkulai lemas dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Belum bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena mulutnya sibuk mencari oksigen.

.

.

「Memang apa sih enaknya phone sex?」

Apa_—_

—_enaknya?_

.

.

Armin Arlert. 16 tahun. Baru pertama kali merasakan nikmatnya masturbasi gara-gara _phone sex _nyasar.

**PUAS?**

.

.

Kalau Eren dan Jean tahu soal ini, acara kumpul-kumpul rutin akhir minggu mereka nanti pasti langsung berubah tema.

Seram.

"_Hei, kau masih di sana?_" tampaknya yang di seberang juga lelah karena suaranya terdengar berat. Armin berani bertaruh, orang itu pasti juga sudah berhasil mendapatkan kenikmatannya yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Hhn… yah… hh.. begitulah..."

"_Untuk seorang pemula kau luar biasa._"

"Brengsek…" Armin mencibir, "Tapi terima kasih…" tangannya mengambil ponselnya lalu mengubah mode _loud speaker_ menjadi mode normal. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara lebih keras dari rata-rata.

"_Sebaiknya kau pakai kembali pakaianmu sebelum sakit._"

"Kau sangat pengertian, tapi lebih baik jujur saja—apa aku mengenalmu?"

"_Baru pertama kali ini aku dibilang pengertian_."

Cih! mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" Armin bersikeras mengembalikan topik.

"_Apa itu penting? Selama kita sama-sama puas, itu sudah cukup_." suara di seberang mengelak lagi.

"Padahal kau juga laki-laki kan? Memangnya kau homo?"

"_Memangnya aneh_?"

"Khh—Tentu saja **aneh**!" Armin balik sewot.

Kalau dipikir logis, untuk apa juga Armin menanggapi obrolan yang makin melenceng ini. Urusan sudah selesai, dia seharusnya sudah bisa lepas dari penelpon mesum itu siapapun dia. Babay. _End_.

Tapi jujur saja, Armin cukup merasa nyaman karena setelah didengar, suara dingin itu begitu tenang dan membuai.

"_Menurutku biasa saja. Ini hanya masalah terbiasa atau tidak._"

"Jangan sok bijak. Kau sudah menjebakku!"

"_Kau sendiri tidak menolak_."

—TENG! TENG! TENG!

Kalau ini pertandingan tinju, Armin mungkin sudah kalah K.O. Sekarang tinggal berdoa saja supaya ponsel di tangannya tidak langsung hancur karena genggaman tangan Armin yang terlampau kencang_—efek _menahan malu karena fakta yang dia sendiri tidak bisa membantahnya.

_PIP PIP PIP_

"Ah, baterainya—"

—_PIIIIP._

Kemudian sinar di layar ponselnya padam total.

Tentu saja. Semenjak pulang sekolah Armin belum melakukan kegiatan apapun selain tidur sehingga dia belum sempat mengisi ulang baterai telepon genggamnya. Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Keduanya sama saja yang penting dia bebas dari rasa hina dan aktivitas dewasa yang terlanjur merenggut kepolosannya.

Setelahnya, Armin hanya punya tenaga untuk membersihkan diri sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengisi perut dan bermanja lagi dengan kasurnya hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

Tibalah hari yang sangat tidak ditunggu-tunggu oleh Armin.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, kebangaan diri yang sudah dibangun dua tahun sebagai murid SMA teladan rusak berkeping-keping karena kaki mungilnya akan menapak perdana di dalam ruang hukuman.

Kalau ibunya tahu, dia pasti langsung diseret pulang kemudian diberi _homeschooling_.

Kalau ayahnya tahu, dia pasti dipaksa menulis surat permintaan maaf yang akan disebar melalui surat kabar dan media cetak lain.

Kalau kakeknya tahu…

kakeknya sih sayang banget sama dia, palingan juga dapet hukuman berdiri angkat kaki di pojokan sambil jewer kuping.

"Masuk."

Perintah datar dari balik pintu membawa imajinasinya lenyap lalu kembali memijak bumi.

_Mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku._

Dengan berat hati Armin masuk dan mendapati wali kelas cabutannya duduk tenggelam di belakang meja. Mau bagaimana lagi, _kuntet_ sih.

Sebetulnya itu kenyataan pahit juga soalnya tinggi mereka hampir sama—cuma beda tiga senti. Fakta miris itu membuat Armin mencengkeram dada di tempat, persis seperti orang yang sakit jantungnya lagi kumat.

Tapi sepertinya fokus Rivaille lebih ke arah wajah kuyu si pirang yang sekarang lebih kusut daripada tissue bekas pakai, "Ada apa Arlert, kau tampaknya kurang tidur."

"_Iya pak, soalnya semalam saya sibuk diajak phone sex sama orang gila."_

—tapi kalimat itu urung karena nyali Armin minus.

"Iya pak. Saya sedang… banyak pikiran."

HALAH! Untuk seorang anak SMA yang hidupnya masih bisa hura-hura memakai uang orang tua, alasannya terlalu spektakuler.

Jawaban Armin hanya ditanggapi bunyi derit kursi yang sesekali terdengar. Dilihatnya sang wali kelas menggoreskan sesuatu di bukunya dengan pena merah. Ciri khas kalau seorang guru memberikan nilai di bawah rata-rata pada muridnya. Armin pasrah.

Rivaille angkat kotbah, "Aku memperhatikanmu sudah lama walau baru berkesempatan berinteraksi denganmu minggu-minggu ini. Kau anak yang sangat pintar—"

Napas Armin berhenti di ujung. Kalimat gantung rupanya begitu menyiksa.

"—sekaligus bodoh. Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu kalau teman-temanmu selalu mencontek pekerjaan rumahmu setiap pagi."

_GLUP._

Armin cuma bisa menelan ludah.

Tolong diingat. Walau kalimat Rivaille sepanjang tali _manuever gear_, tapi beliau mengeja setiap katanya satu persatu dalam intonasi lambat sehingga suasana lebih mencekam. Rivaille jago mengintimidasi. Mengintimidasi. Camkan itu.

"Maaf. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya." sesal Armin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Cobalah untuk bilang **tidak**. Kau selalu menurut saat seseorang memaksakan keinginannya padamu, memangnya kamu masokis?"

BAHASA, PAK!

"Bukan kok, pak."

Sebetulnya tidak usah dijawab juga bukan masalah besar. Respon Armin malah membuat ruang kerja rivaille dipenuhi illustrasi burung gagak lewat.

"Ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati. Ini buku PR-mu."

Loh?

"T-tapi pak? Hukuman saya?"

"Oh, kau lebih senang dihukum?"

Armin mangap.

Dalam kondisi normal seharusnya dia bisa saja langsung mengambil bukunya lalu menghilang dari ruangan yang suhunya mulai tidak normal itu, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya.

—Rivaille itu seharusnya guru sadis, iya kan?

Makhluk Tuhan paling cebol yang ringan tangan dan dipercaya bisa menggantung terbalik semua murid yang melawannya di atas pohon jambu tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi. Tapi kenapa dia merasa wali kelasnya saat ini sangat lembek terhadapnya?

Lalu kenapa juga Armin berharap ada hukuman mampir? Apa karena perasaan bersalah? Apa karena rasa tanggung jawab yang kelewat kuat?

Atau benar seperti kata Rivaille, dia itu masokis?

_No_, deh. Makasih.

"—tapi aku tidak keberatan menghukummu lagi." aura tidak enak, "Kalau tidak salah kau hari ini lupa bikin PR kan?"

Kampret!

Tau begini tadi dia buru-buru kabur saja sambil lari-lari cantik.

Tidak lupa juga berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menelponnya kemarin karena berhasil membuatnya tewas untuk kedua kalinya di tempat tidur tanpa mengerjakan PR.

"Hukuman apa lagi, pak?"

Ngg.

Ngomong-ngomong _lagi_ itu kapan, ya? Soalnya Armin yakin belum pernah dihukum selama dua tahun menjalani hari-hari bahagia bersama seragam putih abu-abu.

Hingga ulah Eren memecahkan rekor itu kemarin.

"Mungkin…" jemari Rivaille mengetuk ujung dagunya perlahan, "Dengan memperdengarkan desahanmu lagi lewat ponsel nanti malam."

Wajah Armin yang tadinya gugup seketika pucat pasi sebelum akhirnya asap imajiner mengukus seluruh wajahnya, membuat kulitnya terbakar utuh sewarna kulit apel.

Pengen kemping rasanya.

Soalnya kalo kemping biasanya ke gunung.

Gunung itu tinggi.

Nah, Armin bisa teriak-teriak bebas di sana.

"A—A—J-JADI P-PENELPON KEMARIN M-MALAM ITU—! ! !" tatakrama pun menguap entah ke mana. Telunjuk Armin sudah mengarah lurus ke batang hidung lawan bicaranya seraya melangkah mundur patah-patah.

Rivaille hanya bereaksi dengan seringai jahanam, "Jangan lupa isi penuh baterai hapemu hari ini, Arlert. Aku mau permainan yang lebih lama."

.

.

_Fix_! Armin akan terjun dari jendela apartemennya hari ini.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

* Jurus2 itu efek author kebanyakan main game King of Fighters.

** Ihhh! SMA di Jepang juga ada yang putih abu-abu loh! #ngeyel

*** Ada yg bisa nebak kalo mantra ngaco itu dari komik Doraemon? :)))))

**A/N**: AUOUOUOUOOOOO-TOLONGGGG! BENERAN BIKIN FIC DENGAN PAIRING ANEH INI DONG! Walau dua karakter ini ngga kontak langsung, tapi udah anuanu kan? Hutang lunas! YES! #ikut terjun bareng Armin

Sebuah _Challenge_ bombastis dari **Homucchi **dan** Kaito Kurosaki **soalnya setelah ini bakal dibarter sama gambar Titan!Eren X Armin super HOT #Murah

Plus ini dibuat sekalian untuk _Challenge_ SNK bertema Armin dari **Dewi Citra Aprilia.  
**Ayo yang lain mana nih? Entry buat challenge ini masih dikit *A*

Spesial juga buat **Fujisaki Fuun **yang hari ini berulang tahun.. (liat tanggal di FFN, masih tanggal 30 HOHOHO) Met ultah, cuy! Dirimu seneng banget gangguin kami di FB pake pairing ini. NOH! NOH! KADO BUAT ENTE, NOH! SONO TELENNN! :)))))))))))))

Dipikir-pikir, kami sadis juga ya, kayaknya bikin fic semuanya Armin tapi pairingnya ganti-ganti. Ada yang sama Eren, Titan!Eren, Reiner, Bang Ness, sekarang si kunt—maksudnya Rivaille… ntahlah selanjutnya sama siapa lagi, Ck..ck..ck…

Akhir kata, Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
